Congratulating The Champion
by SmutKnight
Summary: You've just become the Champion of the Galar region! After escaping the crowds of adoring fans, you make it back to your sleepy cottage to enjoy a relaxing night to yourself. Much to your surprise, Sonia and Cynthia appear at your door...


You had been fighting to bitterly, with such passion and conviction, that you hadn't realised you had defeated Leon's last Pokémon. It was only a few moments later, when the roaring cheers from the crowd finally pierced the adrenaline fuelled blood rushing in your ears, that you took a deep breath in, allowing your body to relax. You immediately felt dizzy, having been so tensed from your focus on the battle itself, that you scarcely found time to breathe, your legs turning to jelly. You weren't left to wobble long however, as Leon ran over and flung one arm around your shoulders. "_Wow, I've never seen Pokémon fight that hard before! They must have a really strong bond with each and every one of them!"_ Leon nearly shouted into your ear, fighting to be heard over the hundreds of onlookers still cheering. Leon winked at you before turning his microphone on and turning to face the crowd. "_**Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the new champion of the Galar region!"**_ Leon announced as he held your arm in the air, causing an even louder roar of celebration from the audience.

The rest may as well have been a dream to you, as you were mentally and physically exhausted from the intense battle. A flurry of congratulations and hugs backstage, a well-needed visit to the in-house Pokémon centre to get your more injure Pokémon back on the way to being mended. You used some of your prize winnings there and then, buying your roster an overnight stay and subsequent pampering session for the following morning. You hugged all of your loyal ally's goodbye for the night. You made sure tell each and every one of them how proud you were, and how much they had all better rest up and enjoy their spa treatment tomorrow. You took a few interviews outside of the stadium from bustling and pushy news reporters, knowing full well this would be front-page news all over Galar for the next few days. Eventually, you made your way past the ecstatic fans into the cool quiet night air as you began your walk home.

Though you were tired, you noticed that you seemed to walk a little quicker, your back a little straighter, your head held a little higher. You smiled to yourself, allowing your new title of 'Champion' to fully sink in. Away from the noise and lights, you felt your energy begin to return, your peaceful walk a welcome respite after today's stressful events. Soon enough you were home, your quiet little cottage on the outskirts of the city. You walked up the gravel driveway and paused at your door. You took one last deep breath of the crisp refreshing night air, before unlocking your door and entering your home. Your cottage was only small, but it came with a large plot of land out behind it that you were able to train your Pokémon in, so you (and your Pokémon) had quickly fallen in love with it. A play-by-play of the fight ran through your head as you grinned to yourself, stacking firewood in the fireplace and lighting it up.

Just as the logs began to take to the flame, you heard a knock at the door. You stood up quickly, looking to the door with mild confusion. You checked your watch and sure enough, it was nearly midnight. Who could possibly be at your door at such a time of night? As you approached the door, you heard familiar voices whispering to one another, followed by hushed giggles and subsequent silence. You grinned to yourself, knowing exactly who was at your door. You opened the door and sure enough, there stood Cynthia and Sonia. "_**Surprise!**__"_ The pair called out, Cynthia smirking at you from behind a bottle of champagne, and Sonia pouncing on you almost instantly with an alarmingly chilly hug. You didn't know why they were here, but it was much too cold out to allow them to linger outside your front door. You struggled to pry Sonia's embrace from you and eventually relented, opting instead to take a few clumsy steps back into the house, with her still attached to you gushing about your victory. You motioned for Cynthia to come inside, who nodded and quickly shut the door behind her.

"_I always knew you'd do it! Gosh you're just such a natural leader, those Pokémon of yours love you! It looked effortless, didn't it Cynthia!"_ Sonia continued with bubbly excitement, only letting go of you so that she could hook her arm around Cynthia's, who was collecting wine glasses from your cupboard. "_It was very impressive, we were on the edge of our seats, of course we both knew you'd win"_ Cynthia mused, shooing Sonia from her arm and shooting you a wink as she began to pour three glasses of champagne for you all. Sonia returned to your side, hugging you with excitement once more, kicking her leg back behind her as she looked with admiration into your eyes. "_Sonia sweetie, why don't you help the new champion settle down, he must be exhausted"_ Cynthia remarked, shooting Sonia a stern look who shot back a sheepish apologetic grin, aware that she had perhaps been fussing over you too much. "_Oh course, come on Mr. Champion, let's get you settled."_ Sonia cooed, taking you by the arm and leading you onto your sofa in front of the fire.

Cynthia carried the three glasses into the living room, placing them carefully onto a small coffee table in front of the sofa. You were sat in the middle, with Sonia to your right and Cynthia taking a seat to your left, kicking her shoes off and curling her legs to the side as she made herself comfortable. You picked up your glass and the girls did the same, clinking them against yours as you all proclaimed "_Cheers!"_ before enjoying the expensive bubbly liquid. You placed your glass down and suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. Here you were with two guests in your home and you'd scarcely said a word. Was it expected of you to host a party for your victory? Is that why they were here? You turned to face Sonia, who was beaming at you with adoration in her eyes, clutching her drink close to her chest. "_So, am I to expect any more guests? Are you here to celebrate my victory?"_ You asked sheepishly, as if there was any other possible reasoning for them to be here with champagne.

Sonia giggled at you, taking another large sip from her glass before placing it down onto the table. You watched as she removed her stylish beige jacket, revealing the short sleeved turquoise top beneath. You struggled to maintain eye contact as you couldn't help but notice her cleavage clearly visible. "_Of course, we're here to celebrate with the new champion~"_ Sonia explained, batting her eyelashes at you, causing you to blush. You flinched as you felt warm slender arms wrap around your shoulders from behind, Cynthia's hands against your chest. She placed her head on your shoulder, her soft cheek against yours. "_and it's only us"_ Cynthia whispered into your ear, before gently kissing your cheek. Sonia giggled as she watched, biting her lip slightly. You felt your heart thump rapidly in your chest, caught completely off guard by the situation at hand. Cynthia chuckled, her hands still on your chest, able to feel your increased heartrate. "_Oh? You're the Champion of the Galar region! you're not scared of being alone with two women, are you?"_

You felt Cynthia's fingers grip your jaw gently, playfully shaking your head 'no' as you struggled to find the right words. "_Such a good boy"_ Sonia remarked lustfully, fucking you with her eyes as she fanned her top against her stomach, causing the light fabric to shift and reveal more and more of her large pale breasts. Cynthia raised an eyebrow, gently and playfully pushing one of her fingers into your mouth and tracing your tongue with her fingertip. "_We should reward the champion for all his hard work, shouldn't we sweetie?"_ Cynthia teased, her other hand moving down from your chest to your crotch, rubbing your bulge through the outside of your trousers. Sonia nodded, and reaching to her waist with both of her arms, forming a cross across her bust, she grabbed the fabric of her top and lifted it elegantly off of her. She threw the top onto the floor near the table, but you didn't notice. Your eyes were fixated on her large soft breasts, bouncing slightly with the removal of the top. Cynthia smirked as she felt your cock twitch through the fabric of your trousers. "_I think he likes your breasts, Sonia"_ Cynthia remarked, greedily eyeing the woman's bust herself. "_These old things?"_ Sonia teased, gripping a boob in each hand and squeezing them firmly, causing their soft shape to spill slightly between her fingers.

Mesmerized by the alluring display, you scarcely noticed Cynthia unzipping your trousers. You gasped slightly as she pulled your boxers down, allowing your dick to spring forth. Sonia bit her lip once more as she eyed your member. "_Fuck…"_ Cynthia commented, delighted to find you sufficiently endowed. Sonia quickly unbuttoned her jeans and shuffled them off of herself, revealing decorative pink underwear. She leaned forward towards you, lying on her stomach with her head between your legs and her legs kicking in the air behind her idly. She eyed your cock hungrily, licking her lips. Without warning, you felt Cynthia's grip on your jaw tighten and she pulled your head back so that you were looking towards the ceiling. Your eyes met hers briefly as she leaned over you, quickly placing her lips against yours. Her tongue eagerly entered your mouth, exploring your own hesitant tongue. You felt Sonia's warm wet tongue meet the base of your shaft, and you twitched and struggled to lower your head to watch.

Cynthia broke the kiss and giggled slightly, holding your head angled upwards still so that you were looking into her eyes still. "_Don't be greedy, she gets to enjoy your cock, I get to enjoy your mouth. At least for now…"_ Cynthia explained lustfully, closing her eyes once more as she leaned down to passionately kiss you again with an eager _**mmph**_ as her lips met yours. You shuddered as you felt Sonia's warm tongue move up your shaft, licking gently at your head. Cynthia seemed to deepen the kiss with every twitch or shudder of your body, her tongue exploring every inch of your mouth. Meanwhile Sonia had grown steadily more exploratory with her lips, placing them gently at your tip with a kiss, before sliding your head into her warm messy mouth. It didn't take long for her to move her lips down your shaft, and she gripped your thighs as she felt your cock push into her throat as her lips met your base.

Sonia messily and eagerly sucked your cock for several minutes, gagging herself softly against you as she forced you into her throat over and over, thoroughly coating your cock in her saliva. Eventually, Cynthia was no longer satisfied with just kissing you, and allowed you to lower your head and watch Sonia for a few moments while she instead turned her attention to your neck, biting and licking it seductively. Sonia had her eyes firmly on you as her head bobbed up and down on your cock, her turquoise eyes watering slightly each time you entered her throat. Abruptly however, she stopped. Giggling as precum and saliva dripped from her lips onto your cock. "_Not yet"_ She teased, sitting herself up. Cynthia got up from behind you, causing you to fall slightly to that you were now leaning against the arm of the chair instead of her. You could see now that Cynthia was completely nude, obviously having taken her clothing off while you were distracted by Sonia. Cynthia sat on the arm of the chair facing you, Sonia sat between her legs, both grinning at you.

"_Now now, a champion must be patient, learn to take their time…"_ Cynthia teased, reaching her legs forward and placing the soles of her feet either side of your slick cock. Gently, she began to stroke your shaft with her feet, all the while the pair grinned at you. Cynthia reached down and gripped Sonia around her thick waist, her hands slowly gliding upwards. You stared in captivation as her hands travelled up along her large soft breasts, cupping Sonia's bosom in her hands. Sonia moaned slightly as Cynthia squeezed her breasts roughly. Sonia looked over her shoulder and shot Cynthia a playful grin, and you watched as the pair passionately kissed one another. All the while as their sloppy passionate kiss continued, interspaced by lustful moans, Cynthia continued to roughly play with the girl's breasts as well as stroke your cock with her soft feet. The blonde woman grinned into the kiss as she pinched the redhead's nipples hard. Sonia moaned loudly, gripping Cynthia's long hair desperately as she did so. "_F-fuck…"_ She moaned. "_Cynthia, I __**need**__ him in me."_ She pleaded, reaching a hand into her panties. She withdrew her hand again after a moment, showing that two of her fingers were slick with lust, which Cynthia eagerly grabbed and licked clean seductively, all the while keeping her eyes on you. "_Of course, you can have the first ride sweetie~"_ Cynthia cooed.

Cynthia released her grip of her breasts, and Sonia quickly leaned forward, removing her panties to reveal a large wet patch where her crotch had been. Positioned on her knees, she moved forward so that her practically dripping pussy with just above your twitching erect cock. Cynthia remained on the arm of the chair, clearly enjoying the view as you watched her move her hand down between her thighs. Sonia lowered her face down to yours, her cheeks flushed red with lust as she lowered her hips down against yours. You felt the head of your cock against her entrance, and after a little wiggling from the woman straddling you, your cock soon found its way inside of her wet warm pussy. You both gasped as she lowered herself onto you completely, your cock pressing eagerly against her cervix as you bottomed out. "_F-fuck!"_ Sonia moaned with a shudder, prompting Cynthia to become quicker with the movement of her hands as she finger-fucked herself.

In just a few moments of mounting you, Sonia was now fucking you ravenously and desperately, the audible slap of her ass and thighs against your legs every time she bounced herself on your cock. She began by kissing you messily and lustfully but needing to feel you deeper she quickly sat up with her back straight, allowing you to watch her immaculate breasts bounce along with her. You were vaguely aware of Cynthia commenting on the woman's ass as she continued to fuck herself to the view of your cock repeatedly disappearing inside the red-heads pussy. Her bouncing became faster and faster until she lowered herself on you fully, moaning lustfully as her tight walls squeezed your cock as she climaxed. The gentle rocking of her hips brought you to orgasm, and you felt your cock twitch and throb as it was practically milked by her warm tight hole. You shot a thick hot load deep into the redhead, causing her to giggle and moan as she felt you filling her up.

As soon as she had climbed onto your cock, she dismounted, marvelling at how much of your mess was dripping down her thighs. You lay there breathing heavily, watching as Cynthia got up and whispered something into Sonia's ear. Sonia grinned, and leaned forward once more so that her breasts were either side of your still sensitive cock, coated in both of your messes. Gently, Sonia pushed her ample breasts together either side of your cock, and as if massaging it, began to move them up and down your shaft. Before you could question what was going on however, Cynthia had moved back onto the sofa so that she was straddling your face. Her thoroughly soaked pussy was mere inches from your mouth. "_Now listen Champion, you're going to need to keep me occupied with your tongue while the lovely Sonia there gets you back in fighting order"_ Cynthia instructed, lowering her hips so that your mouth was against her pussy. You began to diligently lap at her clit. "_…and __**mmh**__… then you're g-going to f-__**ah**__… fuck me long and hard until you f-fill me with your… __**fuck**__." _Cynthia moaned as you suckled gently against her clit,evidently very sensitive from having finger fucked herself moments ago.

Cynthia rode your face for a few minutes, you felt yourself beginning to drool as her sweet nectar coated your tongue, all the while keenly aware of Sonia giving you a warm soft boob-job. Occasionally you could feel her tongue against the head of your cock, and soon enough you were fully erect once more. Sonia sat up and tapped Cynthia on the shoulder, moving her long blonde hair out of the way and giving her another quick passionate kiss. "_The champion's ready for you"_ Sonia teased, moving backwards to allow Cynthia to straddle your cock properly. You licked your lips clean of her mess and watched as she lowered herself onto your cock, beaming lustfully at you as she did so. She was much tighter than Sonia was, and she struggled to accommodate you all, taking a couple of half-bounces before your cock could slide fully inside of her. Cynthia's previously composed persona evaporated as her eyes rolled back into her head and she practically drooled, eagerly bouncing on your hard cock over and over. Sonia moved so that she was knelt next to your face, kissing your neck and face gently while she watched the show. After half an hour, and two climaxes later from the slender blonde, you felt your cock twitch and release a thick creamy load into her tight pussy.

Satisfied and rightfully exhausted, the pair collapsed on top of you. Cynthia snuggled up against your arm, nuzzling her face against the crook of your neck, whilst Sonia used your chest as a pillow. You wrapped your arms around them both and struggled to keep your eyes open as complete physical exhaustion set in. _It's good to be the champ_, you thought to yourself before falling deeply asleep.


End file.
